


You're my soulmate

by plizsetsky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, a little bit self insert, a little bit too angst, alternative universe, my first english fic, sasuke has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plizsetsky/pseuds/plizsetsky
Summary: Sasuke was scared but Naruto was there to calm him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	You're my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work here and i have to say that i'm kinda excited. I wrote this fanfiction in a moment I was very emotional and inspired, all of the things I said that meant a lot to me, so I hope I was able to share this thoughts and feelings with you.  
> ps: i'm not a native speaker!!!!

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s eyes one more time. He always felt surrounded by those blue sapphires that seemed more like the sky on a sunny day. It had the power to warm Sasuke even in his cold days — inside his mind. Even with everything Naruto was going through, his eyes were still there shining for everyone to see, but right now, it was Sasuke’s own privilege. 

They were in the Uchiha’s bedroom, lying in his bed, just looking at each other, they were not saying anything, because it wasn’t necessary. Very often they’ve communicated only with their eyes, it was more than enough for both. But Sasuke wasn’t on his best day, and he needed Naruto more than he intended to, and that scared the boy. What if he loses Naruto? That was completely possible, considering Sasuke’s personality, he knew he didn’t deserve Naruto, but he couldn’t give up on him. He didn’t want to. 

Ever since he met Naruto, he knew that something was different about him, and Sasuke couldn’t ignore that, because the blond was to unique for the world, and Sasuke wanted to know more and more about him. And now, with five months of dating, he knew that he could never know Naruto for sure, because he was so deep and so infinite, that it wouldn’t be possible. Even though, Sasuke was sure that he wanted to spend his life figuring out about Naruto and his blue eyes. 

Sasuke knew that his life would never be same right now, but he wasn’t scared about that, because even if everything goes wrong, loving Naruto was one of the best things Sasuke could ever feel, and he was grateful about everything. 

But still, Sasuke’s insecurity was sure that Naruto would leave him soon enough. He knew that Naruto was getting tired of his personality and his problems, because he was too much, too intense, and too harmful. Maybe he was selfish to stay with Naruto, but he loved him too much and couldn’t — and didn’t want to — leave Naruto. Even though, he was aware of his problems.  
Ever since Sasuke remembers, he was depressed. And deep down, medication and therapy didn’t solve anything at all. He knew that if it wasn’t for those things he could probably be dead, but still, the sadness and the agony have never left his body and mind. His parents gave up on him a long time ago, they paid for the treatment, but it was all. They didn’t care at all if he was dying inside, because for them, Sasuke was too dramatic. 

But ever since he met Naruto, things have changed. He finally find a place to call home: Naruto’s heart. Probably too cliché to say such thing, but it was true. He knew he could live without Naruto, after all, for seventeen years, he has done that. But the point is that he didn’t want to be without him. Why would he? His days started to be brighter after Naruto, they’ve started something together, a routine, he was more than used with the blond’s presence, he was joyful. The good nights and good mornings were a part of his day, the “how are you?” “do you need to talk?”, everything was a part of him now. The hugs and sweet kisses gave him warm, and the feeling of Naruto loving him back made Sasuke feel the most powerful and privileged person in the entire world. 

Because Naruto was more than anyone could ever think of, more than a “cool guy and handsome” as people often say about him. Sasuke knew who Naruto was, so much more than that, a galaxy, infinite, beautiful, deep, and unknown. Naruto didn’t show his true self for everyone, but Sasuke was one of the lucky ones. And he wish he had met Naruto earlier, because maybe things would’ve been easier, he didn’t know that for sure, but Naruto helped him so many times that this thought made sense. When Sasuke was crying and wanted to die, there was Naruto telling him beautiful things and asking him to not give up, because he was so young and had so much to do. Naruto was completely aware of his boyfriend’s problems, and all he wanted to do was help, and he was able to do that, he always have been, because Sasuke trusted him too much and showed his insecurities and flaws. The Uchiha was afraid that after that Naruto would leave him, but that wasn’t what happened, actually quite the opposite. He said that Sasuke was the love of his life, and he wouldn’t give up because Sasuke was sick, he would do everything to support him and stay by his side. And he did that. 

Even so, Sasuke made sure all the time that it wasn’t Naruto’s burden to carry, that he could leave if he wanted to, because he really could. Sasuke was so fucking scared to be a toxic boyfriend, and he tried hard to not be that way. So he told Naruto that even if they loved each other, if it was too much, he should tell him, he should be honest. But Naruto didn’t seem to get tired of him and his issues, he was so enduring, so kind with him, that Sasuke could cry all the time because of that treatment that he never had in this life. And all of those things made Sasuke think about the future, even if he wanted to die sometimes. 

The Uchiha always have been holding until one thing these years: the day he could be away from his parents and actually have freedom. He wanted that so badly, to experiment how life was without those people, that he was still there, still making plans, still a little bit hopeful. And now there was Naruto, and Sasuke wanted to put him on those plans too. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to share his victories and failures with him, he wanted everything. Very often he imagined himself living with Naruto and two cats, a lot of plants and a very comfortable bed, because they’d need that. Maybe he was thinking too much, maybe everything would go wrong, but Sasuke couldn’t control his thoughts, so he just let it fills his mind, and the feeling was great, so he couldn’t complain at all. 

For Sasuke, having great thoughts meant a lot, probably more than for most people, because he was the synonym of bad and dark thoughts. All the time it was there in his mind, even if he was smiling or doing something that he likes, it didn’t leave him and Sasuke wasn’t stupid to think that with Naruto everything would be perfect for him and all of his problems would be solved, it wasn’t abou that. It was about being with someone who understands you, who doesn’t judge you for feeling some way, for crying, for having problems, for being insecure. 

With Naruto, Sasuke was learning to love more things about him, and being more hopeful about things, it was a scary feelings sometimes, how could a person change things like that, how could he give so many good things? But Sasuke didn’t want to waste his time thinking about those things, not with Naruto looking at him.

But something was wrong, because he had a strange look in his face.

— Sasuke, look at me. What happened? — he asked. But the boy didn’t understand the question until he woke up for the world. He was crying. 

— I didn’t know I was crying, I’m sorry. 

Naruto looked at him with a little bit of anger.

— I told you, babe… You don’t have to apologize for that. Do you want to talk about what you were thinking?

Sasuke looked at him maybe for too long, but that was because he didn’t know how to answer that question. It was so many thoughts that he couldn’t resume to only one sentence. But still, he needed to give Naruto an answer. 

— Everything… the same, you know. — he said, and it seemed like it was enough for the other to understand. 

Naruto putted his hands on Sasuke’s wet cheeks, and squeezed a little bit, because he knew that when his boyfriend was like this he should touch him, just to remember him that he was alive, that he was there. But even with Sasuke coming back to reality, he was still crying a lot. So, he practically jumped into Naruto’s arms and hugged him like he has never done before, with so much force, like he needed that to stay alive and in that moment it seemed like really the case. 

— I-I’m so scared, Naruto… — he said and hugged him harder. At this point, all of his body was shaking. — I’m so scared about everything…

Even with this situation being a common thing for the couple, Naruto was still very worried about the boy, as his boyfriend was hugging him and crying, he was thinking about what to say. He knew that his words meant a lot for Sasuke, and he just wanted to make him feel better. 

— Look… — he started. — You don’t have to feel that because of me. I know I’ve said a thousand times but I don’t mind saying everything again just to remind you, because you deserve that, Sasuke.   
Sasuke was still shaking but he needed to say something.

— How can you say that I deserve anything at all? I’m so fucking scared of being toxic to you… And I love you so much, to imagine that I could cause you pain, it’s just too much.   
Naruto took a deep breath, and looked at him on his arms, so fragile and so broken. Sasuke didn’t deserve any of this, he was to precious for this world, too caring and too lovely, it wasn’t fair. He kinda understood why Sasuke would think that he could be a toxic boyfriend, but that just wasn’t the case. The Uchiha has never done anything bad to him, or forced him, only the opposite. He knew how to respect Naruto’s space and time, he was understandable, kind, and compassionate. The blond could never blame his boyfriend for anything, because he only brang amazing and sweet feelings.   
— Sasuke, hear me out now. You are not your problems, you are not your illness. You are so much more than that. You are a sweet boy who cares about others, who is always trying to make things better for everybody. You are talented and beautiful. You have an unique personality that made me fall deeply in love with you, and that’s the truth. You’re not toxic because you never did anything bad for me, you never forced me or didn’t care for me.I know that I can always count on you because you proved me that. You want my best and I want that for you too. Can’t you think about the amazing moments we’ve had? You understand me like no one else can, or no one else wanted to. 

At this point Sasuke was crying louder, he didn’t know what to say, even with his mind so full. He was so lucky for being with such an amazing person. He thought he didn’t give anything in return for Naruto, but judging for his recent words, it didn’t seem the case. 

— But… — he tried to start a sentence, but the other boy didn’t let him do it.

— But nothing, Sasuke. Look, you’re my soulmate. Do you know what is that?

Sasuke knew what a soulmate was, he never believed in that his entire life, it was too cliché even for him, a natural romantic person. But ever since he met Naruto, he was starting to question the existence of that connection. 

— Well, it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else, it’s someone who make you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you.

He looked at Sasuke who was staring at him, with his deep black eyes, and Naruto couldn’t look too much at them because he could get lost and forget what he was talking about, so he continued. 

— A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever, it’s the one person who knew you and accepted you, and believed in you when no one else did or no else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them, nothing can ever change that. And that is how I feel about you, Sasuke. Do you understand? I love you.

The Uchiha was trying to process everything, all of the things that Naruto said. He knew that his insecurity didn’t want to allow him to believe in his boyfriend, but he believed anyway. Because it was Naruto, and Sasuke knew that he would never lie about such things. And the way he said it, so sure of his feelings, so sure of what he actually wanted, made Sasuke feel safe and secure. And that’s what he needed. Because even with everything going wrong for him — and for Naruto — they didn’t want to leave each other, because together, they could face everything. The worst fear and the worst failure. The achievements and the victories. The health and the illness. No matter what happens, all that they knew is that they wanted to be together and face this stupid world together. Because it was enough for them. It was more than enough. It was what they’ve always searched: a place to call home. And they found it. In their hearts, together as one.   
— You are my soulmate too, Naruto.


End file.
